The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-178-5 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-240-5 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Kiebessy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,767) and Tacora (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has colored flowers of Red-Purple Group 67C while xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 has colored flowers of Red-Purple Group 57C and xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 has colored flowers of Red-Purple Group 67A.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has larger flowers (19 mm in diameter) than xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 (16 mm in diameter) and xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 (15 mm in diameter).
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has stigmatic surfaces that are white in color when mature which is similar to xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 while xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 has a red-purple cast to the stigmatic surface.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 flowers keep up to 7 days longer under home conditions than xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has a leaf size of 8 to 9 cm long which is similar to xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 while xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 has smaller leaves at 7 to 8 cm long.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has a distinctive leaf margin that is finely lobed with moderate cuts in leaves. xe2x80x98Kiebessyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 have larger, shallower lobing.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Orchidxe2x80x99 has a rounded flower with good petal overlap while xe2x80x98Tacoraxe2x80x99 has a more star shaped flower with little petal overlap.